Making Moves
by DarKxKunoichi
Summary: Grizzly x Shirokuma. Just more instances of Shirokuma interrupting Grizzly's hibernation. Rated for Grizzly's mouth and some suggestiveness.


I just can't believe Shirokuma Café is over, guys. It, like, changed my life.

And I thought this would be a fun explanation on why Shirokuma didn't have his memory foam pillow, that Grizzly gave him when he had insomnia, during the episode when Shirokuma had a fever.

"…" – speech

'…' – thoughts

* * *

Grizzly's rumbling snores gently vibrated his bed – he had about 16 hours of uninterrupted sleep since Shirokuma's last ridiculous escapade. It was a poor excuse for a hibernation but the grizzly bear would have to take what he could get. His breathing continued evenly for another hour until he awoke with a loud snort.

"Hey, Grizzly-kun." Shirokuma nudged him aside. "Can you move over? I'm tired."

The burly bear's eyes snapped open, his blood pressure spiked and a blush stained his cheeks.

"What are you doing here!?" He turned to face the polar bear settling himself in bed beside him. "And how the hell did you get in!?"

Shirokuma had already rested his arm around Grizzly's body and claimed a spot on the memory foam pillow that he, Panda and Penguin had gotten for the grizzly bear.

"And don't fall asleep when I'm talking to you!" Grizzly roared at the snoozing polar bear.

Shirokuma remained silent – his breathing had slowed to an even pace.

"Oi!"

Shirokuma hummed softly and cracked an eye open. "Grizzly-kun… you're too loud…" A loud yawn followed.

"You just broke into my house and interrupted my hibernation again!" He snarled.

Ignoring his friend's rage, Shirokuma reached over and raised a silver key into the air.

"Eh?!" A stress mark caused his eye to twitch. "I gave you that key for an emergency!"

"Emergency?"

An airplane flew over a small building with posters in several languages plastered over the windows.

"That's a travel agency." Grizzly rumbled.

Shirokuma held up two paper towels, one was dripping wet while the other only appeared moist.

"That's absorbency."

The polar bear appeared in front of a college campus with several students walking up and down the halls.

"That's a university!" The grizzly bear growled. "What are you even doing here, you damned annoying polar bear!?"

"The heater broke at my house." The café owner murmured, nuzzling the crook of Grizzly's shoulder.

"What does that matter?" Grizzly's cheeks warmed again. "You like being cold anyway…"

"Isn't that strange?" Shirokuma hummed. "The night that I want to sleep warmly is the night that my heater breaks?"

The bartender's annoyance faded quickly as Shirokuma fully settled into sleep against his friend's fur.

"You're so warm, Grizzly-kun."

Grizzly sighed. "Damned annoying polar bear…"

* * *

The long term alarm that Grizzly set for the end of his hibernation beeped repeatedly. The grizzly bear growled and his heavy, furry arm slammed down onto the irritating device. A roaring yawn escaped his muzzle as the numbers on his alarm clock became clearer.

6:00 AM.

The grizzly bear was still exhausted.

'Probably because that bastard Shirokuma kept waking me up…'

He hadn't had a full winter's hibernation for as long as he could remember but the last thing he remembered was Shirokuma breaking into his room to snuggle. The memory made him blush lightly again but if that was the last time he woke up then it was a pretty good hibernation.

'That was only a little after Christmas…'

A shuffling behind him caught his attention and he rolled over to find Shirokuma doing trunk twists and stretching out his back.

"Wh-what are you still doing here!?"

"It's only 6AM, Grizzly-kun." The polar bear blinked. "I have to go open the café soon."

"What? But…" Another stress mark pinched at his temple. "What are you doing changing other people's alarms!?"

"I didn't want Sasako-san to wait out in the cold."

"Grrr… You…I…." Grizzly growled. "Argh! Forget it!" He rolled over to shut his eyes. "Just go… and stop bothering me – I'm hibernating!"

"Have a good hibernation, Grizzly-kun."

* * *

"Damn that annoying polar bear!" Grizzly muttered angrily to himself as he changed back into his black bear claw pajamas after answering one of Shirokuma's irritating calls to perform a menial task that he had, of course, completed flawlessly.

The bartender wrapped himself in his blanket, his rage towards Shirokuma slowly fading as sleep overtook him. Some odd number of hours later he felt a shuffling on his bed and the smell of coffee and polar bear filled his nostrils.

"What are you doing here again, Shirokuma!?"

"My heater is still broken." The polar bear explained nonchalantly as he threw his memory foam pillow on the bed beside Grizzly's.

"Why don't you just buy more blankets!?" The grizzly bear snarled. "And what's with the pillow?"

"Pillow?" A familiar glint appeared in his eyes.

The polar bear gestured to a large tree with low hanging leaves.

"That's a willow."

He held up a bag with small silvery fish swimming inside.

"Those are minnow."

Shirokuma grasped the wooden pane to raise the glass by Grizzly's bookshelf to let a breeze in.

"That's a window!" Grizzly snarled. "Why are you bringing your pillow here?!"

"You hog your pillow, Grizzly-kun; it's a little annoying, so I thought it would be better to keep it here."

"YOU'RE annoying!" The grizzly bear roared. "And it's MY pillow – I should be the one hogging it!"

"You're also much warmer than a blanket, Grizzly-kun." The café owner looked a bit confused.

"Ju-just… get in." The burly bear blushed furiously and scooted over a bit.

Shirokuma wouldn't be getting away with waking up Grizzly this time though – this time there would be consequences.

The polar bear nestled into Grizzly's bed, his head resting on his pillow, as his friend turned to face him.

"You owe me a good time." The grizzly bear pressed his nose against the polar bear's.

"What do you mean?" Shirokuma blushed, trying to keep his voice even.

Grizzly rolled onto Shirokuma, trapping him beneath his weight. "You have been waking me up all winter and now you have to make up for it."

"You've never been so forward, Grizzly-kun." The polar bear averted his eyes overdramatically, failing to win over his friend with his coyness.

"You bastard." The burly bear kissed the smiling café owner. "I'm always the one making moves."

The End.


End file.
